The Flirting Game
by Yukinachan72
Summary: Since, Dez is the "Love Whisperer" he must improve his flirting. The first person he thinks to ask is his best buddy, Austin! It soon turns into a contest to find out which is better at flirting. Though along the way, Austin's seems to be more affected each time Dez improves. ( This is boy/boy If you don't like, please don't read!) This will be a multi-chapter too.


Meanwhile in Sonic Boom, Ally was working at the cash register while giggling at Austin's tomfoolery with a guitar he so casually borrowed from the store.

Strumming the instrument with the pluck of his guitar pick, he paused, pondering about something.

"What's wrong, Austin? Forgot to play correctly?" The brunette drowned in her own laughter. It seemed funny to her, though when she looked towards Austin way, he hadn't even seemed so fazed by her act of playful teasing.

Then the blonde sighed, "Y'know, I'm just thinkin'…" He mumbled the rest himself and briskly shook his head in misjudgment as if he was in a quarrel with himself.

"Hmm..You think too much, Austin Moon! You always say to me, to not think so much when we write our songs, but here we are. What's going on then? Hmm?"

She tapped her finger lightly on the counter, her long nails echoing throughout the others eardrums.

"Well, actually…It's just seems odd, y'know how Dez calls himself the _Love Whisperer_ and all, but he told me he never had a girlfriend. You'd think he knew all the tricks for romance."

Ally chuckled, "Really? You think he's really good at flattering girls? Come one, Austin. Look at him, he's _Dez_. Sure, he'll find a girl sooner or later that's as kooky as him. No one, could fall for his cheesy flirting and you know it."

Austin exhaled once more and gazed down at the flooring, " Well, he tried some on me last night and-"

"Tried what?"

"Flirting. He uh said he wanted to _practice_ to get better? It was strange, but actually…"  
The store was now filled with Ally's stream of snickers.

"Aha! Wow, He did? I bet that was annoying!"

"Ally...This isn't funny, really!"

"How not? Dez was _flirting_ with you! That's hilarious!"

"No…Ally, you don't understand. Never mind, I'm just going to go". With that, he proceeded to jump down from the table he was sitting on, and make his way to door, most likely drowning in his puzzling thoughts.

_****Flashback****_

The blonde was laying atop his bed, reading a magazine that he really didn't care for. Well, let's just say his mind was elsewhere.

He really wished that his parents wouldn't limit his pancake intake. He's only to have four after two weeks a day?! What in the world!?

"psst—Austin!" Was that Dez at his window? Again?

The boy hopped off his bed and quietly lifted the window up, revealing a smiling redhead.

"Hi!"

"Dude, ya gotta quit doing this. Why can't you just use the door?"

"Well, then your parents would catch me! Duh, Austin!"

"Maybe..I'm busy.." Austin pouted, crossing his arms.

"With what?"

"Reading."

The redhead twisted his face in a incredulous fashion, eyeing the magazine that was left on Austin's bed.

"pfft- Austin! You hate reading, and especially _hate_ reading _teen pop_ magazines! Just let me come in, pleaseeeee? I need help with my project!"

"Fine." The blonde sighed as he nodded for the other boy to climb in the room.

Well, as we know the lean Dez barely had any muscle to do such an effort as climbing in a window that was high off the ground, he wailed and yelped as soon as he stumbled on his own two feet, making the ladder tumble down in response.

"Austin! Help! The ladder fell!" He bawled into his arms, the only support hanging off of Austin's windowsill.

The blonde sprung to his friend's assistance, grasping underneath the other's armpits. He had used all his strength and had reached success in pulling Dez into the room.

The boys both stumbled onto the bed after Dez had lost his balance from all the pressure of holding onto the ledge.

"So, what do you want?" muttered Austin, frowning. He was surely not in the mood for Dez…

"What's wrong? Are you grounded again?" Dez questioned, scowling at his friend's rude behavior all the while crossing his arms and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently I ate _too much_ pancakes and they made me sick, so I'm not allowed to have them for _two_ weeks. It's awful. I don't know how I can go on..." Austin pondered in his frustration of his parent's motives to force him of no pancakes.

The blonde jolted when he felt a pat upon his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay buddy. I could always sneak you some!"

They both grinned, agreeing with one another.

"Wow, thanks buddy!" Austin wrapped his arms around Dez and snuggled up in the crook of his neck, smiling all together.

Dez had returned the favor, chuckling. "Now, can you help me with my project?"

The blonde unlatched the embrace and eyed the other distrustfully.

"For school?"

"No, I'm the love whisperer! I give people advice in romance! I need help with a project err…actually an experiment that can assist people in the _game of flirting_! Pleaseee, can you help?"

Dez was practically begging for Austin's lessons in flirting. But…Can Austin really flirt? Pfft- of course he can!

"Sure, buddy! So what's up?"

Austin noticed a faded dust of pink across Dez's face and cocked an eyebrow. What's wrong with Dez? He's never embarrassed.

"Well, I just wanted to try and _flirt_ with you and you can tell me how I did. Okay?"

_"The heck?" Thought Austin. Dez wanted to flirt with him? Isn't that a little weird? Especially since he's a guy and…what. It means nothing. He just wants his closest buddy to help him. That's all._

"Uh..alright…? Go, ahead…I guess…?" The blonde scratched his head in eerie irritation. Where was this going? Is Dez going to pull a dumb prank or what?

"Okay, first I will try some pickup lines and I will note how you react to each one. Ready?" The boy smirked widely. '_This is going to be so hilarious'_

"Seriously, Dez? Pickup lines?" Austin grumbled.

"Remember, this is only level one! The levels keep getting more intense, until you can't take it anymore!"

"So now this is a game?"

"Pretty much, yep!"

"Ugh…Well, I have to get to bed soon, so make this quick, 'kay?" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, infuriated. It is just a stupid little game of Dez's! He's just going to be a laughing stock again!

Abruptly, all of Austin's inner mutterings subsided as he locked eyes with Dez.

Dez, with such a serious spark in his eyes, made his heart leap and pitter-patter in discomfiture. What the heck is going on?

"Do you have a map?" Dez asked with a stoic expression, observing the other.

"What? What was this have to do with-"

"Because, I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"pfft-Dez! That's so cheesy, you're terrible at this!" Austin busted out, laughing while holding his stomach in exaggeration.

"What's wrong with you? Is this serious? Is this how you really flirt?"

Though, Dez ignored all of Austin's queries as he continued with dazed blue eyes.

"I thought happiness started with 'H'. So, why does mine start with 'U'?"

"Uh..Dez?" The blonde scratched his neck, nervously. Is he just going to keep on going with these pathetic pick up lines, or what?

"Are you a parking ticket? Because, you've got fine written _all_ over you."

"Okay, that's enough. Please stop—" as the blonde's hands went up as halt signal, they were firmly grasped onto with a warmth washing over them. _Oh God_…

"No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in _your eyes_."

"I don't even have blue eyes!" Austin protested with an angry fury. But, it was pretty funny watching Dez fail at his own game. He think that he's so smart with flirting…but look at him! He's terrible at this!

"Was your father an alien? Because, there is no one like you on Earth."

"Oh my God, Dez... This is so dumb…" The blonde dropped his head in exasperation, just for it to be lifted up with a comforting hand.

As his jaw was lifted up, Dez did not let go. In fact, he continued. The redhead caressed Austin's cheekbone, examining every inch of the boy's face and -what seemed like his eyes pausing on the scenery of Austin's lips.

'_Okay, now this is really getting weird' _Austin alarmed to himself. Though, he was going to pull away any second, he never did. His mind told him to, but his body refused for some odd reason. Was it because it was getting late and he was just so restless he hadn't want to move or…-

Then the other's words had drowned out all of Austin's thoughts and began to soothe him.

"Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day.. .all I'm asking for is one from you."

Just as Dez began to lean in- his breath lightly tickling Austin's skin sensually, the blonde aggressively pushed Dez away and jumped off the bed.

"That is enough!" Austin croaked, shakily trying to control his rapid breathing.

"Did I do good?" Dez smiled politely.

"No, That was terrible.. You seriously need help in flirting 101."

"What did I do wrong?!" The redhead pouted crossing his arms in a defeated manner.

" You have to be more subtle. Those pickup lines will definitely not do!"

"Fine.. Then, you teach me!"

That was how it all started, the continuous game of who can flirt better. How long will it last? How long will they both go until they find out that this could be even more to playfully flirting with your friend. How long can Austin go, until he is surely becoming affected emotionally of his friend's actions in this game?

Is it really a game?

_

**Author's notes:**

Hi, this will be a multiple chapter fic. Mostly of how Austin feelings get really confusing for him and how he handles it and all that. It's is boy/boy love ( a gay couple) So, if you are not interested...you are more than welcome to not read! Also, please do not leave hate reviews. If you don't like it, just leave. ^^

Thank you for reading and the other chapter will be out soon! \(^.^)/

Also, I got the pick-up lines from this funny website: ** . ******

_ 


End file.
